¡Me gustas!
by RizelHolmes
Summary: —Le gustas. O más bien, está enamorado de ti. — soltó finalmente, con una voz melódica. —Lo sé — rió— ¿Sugieres que está celoso? —No lo sugiero. Te lo estoy afirmado, Riko. — espetó, pellizcándole una mejilla. —¿Debería hacer algo? — preguntó divertida, intentando pellizcarle también, poniéndose de puntas. Sin lograrlo. —Sólo la verdad. Que le quieres. *One-shot* (Hyuga x Riko)


_Uwa, después de días de no poder escribir absolutamente nada, llega la inspiración a estás horas. ¡Que terrible!_

_Bueno, esto es un pequeño One-shot. Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenecen, son de Fujimaki-san, que últimamente me hace llorar mucho. En fin. _

_¡Aquí vamos! *O*/_

* * *

**¡Me gustas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

— **_¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte de compras?_** — exclamó con un notorio tono de fastidio.

— **_Eras el único disponible, Hyuga-kun. Por favor, deja de quejarte. No nos tomará tanto tiempo._** — pidió de la misma manera. Caminando apenas un paso atrás del moreno.

La relación entre Aida y Hyuga se había estado sintiendo algo tensa en el último mes. Nadie en el equipo sabía realmente la razón. Pero el hecho allí estaba, y aunque los dos no quisieran aceptarlo, afectaba los entrenamientos. Junpei apenas prestaba atención a las indicaciones dadas por la castaña y ella sólo se molestaba hasta que el rostro le enrojecía, mas no decía nada.

Teppei hizo un arduo intento por hacerles entrar en razón, no obstante ni uno ni otro, cedía. Riko en realidad no tenía la culpa. El que había empezado con todo ese _berrinche_, como ella lo denominaba, había sido su amigo de la infancia. Y le hastiaba no entender la causa. Así que, orgullosa como era, había comenzado a pagar con la misma moneda.

Suspiró. Era un día demasiado caluroso para su gusto. Ansiaba beber algo de agua fresca, pero debía soportar hasta llegar a una tienda de conveniencia. Se abanicó las mejillas con una mano, sin encontrar alivio. Suspiró nuevamente.

El ambiente era terriblemente incómodo. No hablaban, simplemente miraban al lado opuesto. Junpei le dedicó una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Vio las cristalinas gotitas de sudor correr del borde de las blancas mejillas hasta deslizarse por el largo cuello. Quería sugerirle cambiar de acera, sin embargo, esa molestia que le corroía de inmediato sólo con verla, le atacó. Chasqueó la lengua, enfurruñado.

Una vena palpitó en la sien de la castaña. La paciencia que le quedaba se evaporaba como el agua bajo la influencia del calor. Más no caería en algo tan infantil como reclamarle a gritos. Aunque no era algo que habitualmente no hiciera. Casi se mordió la lengua. Enfocó la vista al frente, descubriendo que aún faltaba un considerable tramo para llegar a la tienda de equipo deportivo que frecuentaba.

Repentinamente una fría mano se posó en su hombro desnudo. El toque, debido al clima, le resultó agradable. Viró la castaña cabecilla hacia su derecha, encontrándose con un moreno muy alto, de cabello largo, no demasiado y azabache.

— **_Buenas, Riko_**. — saludó con suavidad — **_¿Cómo has estado?_**

— **_Leo-kun… ¡Qué sorpresa!_**— exclamó con alegría.

Hyuga, que apenas iba prestando atención a su alrededor. Por mera costumbre, la buscó a su lado. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla allí. Supuso que se habría quedado rezagada y en efecto, eso había sido. No obstante, esa misma cólera que sintiera minutos antes, volvía a él con mucho más brutalidad.

La causa de sus malestares se encontraba allá, frente a la entrenadora. Ambos platicaban con marcado entusiasmo. Resopló. Llegó hasta ellos y les habló entre gruñidos.

— **_Entrenadora, que no tengo todo el día. Si pudieras apresurar tu charla._**— dedicó una mirada hostil al otro pelinegro.

— **_¿Tienen prisa?_** — cuestionó Leo, más para la muchacha que para ambos alumnos de Seirin.

— **_No realmente. Al menos, yo no. Hyuga-kun al parecer tiene cosas que hacer._**— explicó con neutralidad.

— **_Oh. Si ese es el caso, despreocúpate Hyuga. Yo la acompaño a donde iban_**. — dijo, sonriendo a Aida.

La chica correspondió el gesto. Tratar con Mibuchi le relajaba sorprendentemente. ¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! El aludido les miró intermitentemente, gruñendo de nueva cuenta.

¡Lo que le faltaba!

— **_No será necesario._**

— **_ Está bien. Vuelve a casa y haz lo que tengas que hacer._**— musitó ella, intentando no sonar alterada — **_Además quiero continuar mi conversación con Leo-kun. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Cuídate de vuelta._**

— **_ Pero…_**

— **_Relájate. Estará bien conmigo._** — le palmeó la espalda, amistosamente. Y emprendió la marcha.

Riko le miró una última vez, con la expresión en blanco. Dio alcance a su nueva compañía y no retornó la vista. El capitán de Seirin les observó alejarse. La chica lucía muy contenta. Sintió un hueco en el estómago, quiso atribuírselo al hambre. Un hambre que no tenía. Golpeó su frente con toda la palma. Era estúpido y lo sabía. Se estaba comportando como un niñato y también lo sabía.

¡Si no fuera por Mibuchi Leo! Si tan sólo ese primer encuentro entre esos dos, en el metro, sólo en eso se hubiera quedado. En un accidente. ¿Por qué la vida era tan rompe madres? ¿Por qué Riko tuvo que tener una especie de conexión instantánea con Mibuchi? ¿Por qué se habían agradado? ¡¿Por qué demonios habían intercambiado números telefónicos?!

En medio de su rabieta mental, se percató de que ya se habían perdido entre la multitud. Maldijo. No tuvo otra alternativa que volver a su hogar, siendo conscientemente aturdido por los celos y la incertidumbre. Hyuga Junpei se consideraba un chico sin nada de cordura. Porque… ¿quién se enamoraría de su entrenadora del demonio? Bien, pues: ÉL. Y desde siempre. Pero no sabía cómo decirle. ¡Ella era tan impredecible! Aunque eso le gustaba de la castaña, también era lo que le llevaba a la perdición y a un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Llegó a su destino. Arrastró los pies escaleras arriba y se tumbó en la cama. La esperaría.

***O*O***

— **_Riko, ¿está todo bien con Hyuga?_** — interrogó mientras echaba un vistazo a unos nuevos tenis.

— **_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_**— dijo a manera de respuesta al mismo tiempo que observaba unos vendajes de promoción. — **_Tal vez le sirvan a Teppei._** — susurró, concentrada.

— **_ Caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero no iban juntos. ¿Me explico?_**

— **_ Últimamente nada más de verme, se pone de malhumor._** — dijo en un suspiro.

— **_¿Hace cuánto?_** — removió unas cuantas sudaderas de la percha.

— **_Un mes, supongo. ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Leo-kun?_**— le miró intrigada.

El más alto le sonrió cálidamente. Hacía un mes que ambos intercambiaban mensajes y se telefoneaban en sus ratos libres. Era "eso". Estaba más que seguro. Ensanchó su sonrisa.

Riko le veía detalladamente. No es que se conocieran a la perfección, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber lo que el otro pensaba.

Esperó a que su amigo dejara de verle un tanto burlón y le hablara.

— _**Le gustas. O más bien, está enamorado de ti**_. — soltó finalmente, con una voz melódica.

— **_Lo sé_** — rió— _**¿Sugieres que está celoso?**_

— **_No lo sugiero. Te lo estoy afirmado, Riko_**. — espetó, pellizcándole una mejilla.

— **_¿Debería hacer algo?_** — preguntó divertida, intentando pellizcarle también, poniéndose de puntas. Sin lograrlo.

— **_ Sólo la verdad. Que le quieres._**

Leo dejó su cara y le revolvió el cabello. Ella se dejó hacer. El odioso pelinegro tenía razón. Le diría a Junpei sus sentimientos, no sin antes picarle un poco más los nervios. Sabía que le estaría esperando desde su casa. Aprovecharía eso a su favor.

Cosquilleó suavemente en las costillas del más grande. Y le hizo un puchero.

— **_Vale. Lo haré. Pero tienes que acompañarme a casa y terminar de ponerle celoso. ¿De acuerdo?_** — "propuso" tomando la mercancía que había ido a buscar

.

— **_ No tengo alternativa. Así que… andando._**

***O*O***

Le había ayudado a cargar la mayoría de las bolsas y a introducirlas a la ían en la entrada del jardín. Leo con ambos pies en la calle, listo para retirarse.

— _**Gracias.**_ — dijo ella.

— **_No es nada. Intenta usar palabras claras y no grites, ¿escuchaste?_**— le reprendió, sabiendo que el silbato no era lo único sonoro que poseía.

— **_ Haré el intento, más no prometo nada._** — contestó con mofa.

— **_ Me voy. Siento que su mirada me cala hasta la médula._**— se agachó y la estrechó con suavidad en un abrazo. — **_Donde salga con sus estupideces, me llamas. Quiero ver como lo pones en su lugar._**

— **_ Estarás en primera fila, Leo-kun._**

Rieron con complicidad.

— _** Esa es mi "princesa demonio"**_. — comentó, emprendiendo la huida a grandes zancadas, pues sabía lo que el apodo provocaba en la castaña.

— **_¡Idiota!_** — gritó, despidiéndole con la mano.

Cuando Hyuga estuvo seguro que no había ni rastro de Mibuchi, salió de su escondite. Acercándose a ella.

— **_¿Se divirtieron?_** — cuestionó, enfadado.

— _**Sí. ¿Acaso te molesta, Hyuga-kun?**_ — dijo, con una amplia sonrisa.

— **_ Está claro que así es._**

— **_¿Por qué?_** — susurró.

— **_¿Por qué, qué?_** — desvió la mirada, sólo un poquito.

— **_¿Por qué te molesta? ¿No son celos o sí? Tranquilo, no me marcharé a Rakuzan ni les abandonaré._**

— **_ No se trata completamente de eso. Perteneces a Seirin y a todo el equipo._**— explicó convencido — **_Y sí. Estoy celoso. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque me gusta Riko, por eso! ¿Satisfecha?_** — soltó con cierta naturalidad. Sin embargo, debido a lo avergonzado que se sentía por dentro, se giró y le dio la espalda.

Lo único que escuchó después de sus palabras, fue la dulce carcajada de la entrenadora. Y enseguida, unos cálidos brazos le rodearon el torso.

— _**Eres tan cabezota, Junpei**_. — pronunció, feliz — _**También me gustas. Es más, te quiero.**_

El moreno se halló a sí mismo con la guardia baja. Pero sonrió. La encaró, observándola como nunca antes. Le gustaba esa mujer de carácter fuerte.

Se inclinó para besar su boca, pero la vergüenza le sorprendió de nuevo y prefirió estampar sus labios en la coronilla de la castaña. Le deseó buenas noches y corrió al interior de su casa. Era demasiado para una noche.

Riko le vio entrar. Hizo un puchero y sonrió. Sentía las mejillas calientes. El móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su short. Lo sacó y revisó el nuevo mensaje.

_—¿Cómo fue?_

—**_Mejor de lo que esperaba_**. — tecleó al mismo tiempo que volvía a su propio hogar.

* * *

**Buenas madrugadas (?)**

**Pues no mucho. Trayendo éste pequeño fic que nació de la nada. Espero les haya gustado. C: **

**Bye, bye.**

**Rizel~**


End file.
